


Obey Me

by Your_Problematic_Problem_Child



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Spanking, komahina_kink_exchange 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Problematic_Problem_Child/pseuds/Your_Problematic_Problem_Child
Summary: “Well?” Izuru’s sharp tone made Komaeda’s lightbulb went off. He quickly turned and closed the door before getting onto his knees. His throat was tight against the collar that was against his neck. Whatever punishment Izuru has in store for Komaeda, the Servant is bound to take it.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 209
Collections: Komahina_Kink_Exchange





	Obey Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meshizuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meshizuru/gifts).



> God, I never thought that I'd be part of the kinkiest gift exchange to ever be kinked before. This is dedicated to Roma who I was chosen to write for. I hope I filled out your kinks to your heart's desire. 
> 
> I do accept constructive criticism. Please feel free to advise.

When Komeda entered the shared bedroom, there was a thick sense of tension. Izuru was sitting on an office chair, waiting for him with calm red eyes. His legs spread apart, his elbow was resting on the arm of the chair. He never wore much of an expression, but Komaeda liked to think that there was something that was lingering behind the gaze. Some emotion that wasn’t easily seen by those who didn’t look close enough. The scrutinizing gaze that Izuru was giving him made him feel aware. He was mindful of the pattern of his breath and the steady beat of his heart. 

“Well?” Izuru’s sharp tone made Komaeda’s lightbulb went off. He quickly turned and closed the door before getting onto his knees. His throat was tight against the collar that was against his neck. Izuru slowly stood up; he could hear the rustle of his clothes as he stood up. The silence of the room amplified what was around them. Komaeda could hear something going off in the distance. He could smell the cologne that Izuru liked to wear; whether he did it out of necessity or because Junko requested it of him, he didn’t know. 

Two fingers gently reached up and tilted Komaeda’s gaze off of the floor, his eyes searching his face. Komaeda forgot to erase the marks that the Warrior’s of Hope had given him before this. “You look like a disgrace,” Izuru commented. “Not very fitting of a Servant of Despair.” He caressed his cheek, as though he could get rid of the permanent marker from just his thumbs alone.

Komaeda felt shame crawl up his stomach at the same time elation. “I don’t mind it.” He said after a moment. “They’re just kids, hopeful little things that could shine so bright in this world of despair. Ah, but what does Kamukura-kun know about hope?” 

Izuru hummed, stopping the soft touch and threw a fast backhand across Komaeda’s face. The stinging pain wasn’t strong enough to make him topple from his kneeling position, sitting on his heels, but he did sway. The pain was short and instant. It got the job done, the words were silent, and Komeda’s heart jolted into overtime with nerves. “It’s boring,” He said simply. Komaeda bit back a laugh. If Izuru had any human emotion, he might’ve quirked his lips in answer. “Jacket and shirt off.” He said after a moment. 

“Of course, Kamukura-kun.” Komaeda shrugged his jacket off and tossed it behind him when he heard Izuru’s throat cleared. Ah, that’s right. Scrambling to fix his mistake, Komaeda folded his jacket as neatly as he could and set it to the side with mock reverence to the ratty object. He did the same to his shirt, the cold nipping at his skin, and bringing goosebumps to the surface. He withheld a shiver as he could feel Izuru’s gaze wander over him, inspecting him. He carefully placed his shirt onto the pile before turning his attention back to Izuru.

Izuru nodded, “I knew I had you trained well.” The praise made Komaeda’s ability to keep kneeling wavered.

“I should be grateful that Kamukura-kun deals with scum like me,” Komaeda agreed. 

“Stand slowly.” Izuru said, “without touching the floor to get your balance and take your pants off.”

Komaeda shifted his weight off of his knees to the balls of his feet and slowly tried to stand. It wasn’t the hardest request Izuru made of him, but there were times when Komaeda’s balance was off due. He carefully unbent himself, trying to make it into a show, but Izuru’s expression was empty, void as ever. He wanted to break that composure one day. Once Komaeda was on his feet, he reached down and unbuckled his belt. The sound of the metal and the leather unwinding sounded like an echo in the room. His hands shook nervously as he finally took them off. He decided on a whim to take the boxers off as well.

“Eager?” Izuru spoke as he stepped out of the pool of fabric. He was about to reach down when Izuru’s voice spoke up again. “No. Turn around.”

“Turn around?” Komaeda looked at Izuru with a raised eyebrow.

“Turn around, bend down slowly, and pick your pants and boxers up. Is that hard to understand?” Izuru questioned, his voice still soft and void of any emotion or hint of what he was feeling.

It only caused Komaeda to feel another shiver go down his spine. Oh, he understood where this was going. “I didn’t know that Kamukura-kun was a pervert.” 

Izuru merely pointed at the pants that were still lying on the floor. “I’ll give you to five to pick that up.” He held his hand up and counted down. “Five.” Komaeda turned around and bent slowly down to reach for his pants. He could hear the chair creak behind him. “Four.” Komaeda had barely gotten to his ankles and was reaching for his pants. “Three.” The fabric was finally in his fingers. Deeming it safe, he started to unbend. Komaeda turned back once he was fully up, folding the pants with the same care that he gave his shirt.

“Didn’t you forget something?” Izuru asked.

Komaeda blinked at him, “No?”

“Then what’s that on the floor?”

Komaeda turned and saw that he had forgotten to grab the boxers. “Ahahaha! Oops! Sorry, Kamukura-kun. It looks like you didn’t train this slave well.”

“Looks like I didn’t. I can’t decide if this is you pleading for punishment or if this is you begging me to be nice.” Izuru agreed. “Too late. Fold the pants and come here,” he shifted against the chair, “if you know how to do that much.”

The implied insult should have stung a little more than it should have, but Komaeda felt his mind slowly turn hazy. His cock stirring alive at what could happen. He bit back a retort that he knew would get him into more trouble. He folded the pants and bent down and placed them onto the pile. He left the boxers exactly where they were, as though he was symbolizing the transgressions of his sins. 

He walked over to Izuru with a careful gait. He could feel his cock growing half-hard at how Izuru looked at him up and down and up again. Komaeda stood before him, trembling with nerves and his stomach knotted with anxiety. There were many ways that Izuru could “re-train” him. He wondered which method was going to be it. “Lean over the desk,” Izuru said, standing up from his chair. Komaeda watched as Izuru untied the tie from around his neck and had placed it on the desk, “Plant your hands.” 

Komaeda bent over the desk. He remembered the last time they had fun on the desk, with cum splattering on the wood. It was for fun purposes only. He felt eager to see if that would happen again. He gripped onto the table, trying to ease his shoulders back.

Izuru seemed to catch on. “Breathe.” He leaned over his body, the cloth lightly scraping on the flesh. Komaeda’s skin was hypersensitive from the touch. He shivered as he took a long breath in and let it out slow, easing his muscles to relax. “Breathe.” Izuru murmured, Komaeda felt his hands gently carcass his hips and moving up his back. He pushed down against the middle of his shoulder blades. Komaeda felt his body willingly bend closer to the desk, his nipples shocked from the cold temperature of the wood. He took another shuddering breath as Izuru lightly trailed his hands away from his back and gently carcasses him. “You’re going to keep count with me.” He commented softly in Komaeda’s ear. “Do you know why you’re being punished?”

“I didn’t listen to you, Kamukura-kun.” Komaeda breathed.

“And?” Izuru prompted, his voice low and dangerous.

Komaeda’s nails lightly scraped at the wood. The noise of it echoed loudly in Komaeda’s mind. He could hear the rhythm of Izuru’s breathing; he tried to follow it’s pace automatically. “For being cheeky?”

“There’s the servant I worked hard on.” Izuru complimented. It brought a shiver of satisfaction. Komaeda felt his grin stretch against his face, but he said nothing as Izuru slowly pulled away. The temperature of the room replaced the heat of his body. Komaeda whimpered softly; he hated how easily he could feel the changes in temperature. It made for fun games, but it could be annoying. “Ten”

“Ten!?” Komaeda turned to face Izuru over his shoulder. “Wh-why so many?!”

“Would you rather twenty? I haven’t forgotten your other transgressions this past week.” Izuru explained. “Interrupting Enoshima when she was talking to me. Getting in Ikusaba’s way when she was trying to do her mission.”

Ah, his streak of bad luck. Komaeda could understand that punishment. So was this good luck or bad luck too? Komaeda pushed the thought to the side. That would be the last thing Izuru would want to hear. Izuru didn’t take much stock in any sort of luck, and being around him canceled or softened the effects of his own. “Ten.”

“We’re going fifteen since you spoke up against it.” Izuru hummed as he continued to carcass the skin under him. “You know how to make this stop.” Without another word, he swung his hand.

Komaeda jerked at the pain that went through his skin. He cried out, his nails scraping the wood. “O-one.” He gasped and felt another one, right next to the slap. He tried to keep count as his mind was growing fuzzy. “Two.” His body jostled against the table, and he tried to scramble for some sort of balance or grip. Izuru was careful to run his hand across the wound as though he was trying to apologize. He was fast not to let the thought fester for longer than a second. Komaeda was sure that he was still counting, he could feel his tongue move on words, but his mind wasn’t concentrating on what was needing to be said. He knew that Izuru wouldn’t go too far to hurt him. 

His ass was starting to feel numb from the hits, and he was aware of Izuru talking to him as though he was far away from the scene. Komaeda slowly came back to himself as Izuru laid across him, touching his skin. “Good. You didn’t go too far away this time. You took your punishment well.”

“Thank you, Kamukura-kun.” Komaeda stuttered.

“Stand,” Izuru whispered. “You did well.” 

He slowly peeled himself off of the desk, sweat dripping on his chest and back. He looked to see that the tie was gone and that Izuru had it in his hands. “Go to bed.” Izuru said, “lay down, arms up overhead.”

Komaeda didn’t have much choice but to obey. Every step that he took, his ass jiggled and the pain and made him bite back a whimper. His legs felt numb from the action, but it was a good feeling. Nothing that he wanted to call off. Besides, Komaeda slowly got himself into position on the bed, the fabric of the sheets pressed against the reddened flesh, and caused him to whimper and gasp, to him this was pleasurable. He didn’t miss that they hadn’t taken down the cuffs from the bedposts last time.

Arms up overhead, and breathe. Komaeda’s gaze went around the room, trying to discern what was next. He doubted more punishment, as Izuru wasn’t the type to do a full scene of just such. What would Enoshima say if she knew that the apathetic Despairful King had a bit of a heart? In a world full of despair, Izuru wasn’t utterly heartless to people. He didn’t show his kindness the same way as others would. Though he doubted, many people would consider this part to be kind. 

Komaeda caught his gaze on Izuru, who was casually tossing his shirt to the side, without the same sort of care he forced Komaeda to have on his clothes. It made his heart stutter as he watched him pull his long hair into a ponytail. The long strands now easy to grab and to pull if Izuru demanded him to do such when he fucked him. His dick twitched in interest when Izuru pulled off his pants. 

It always impressed him that Izuru could hide a hard-on like a professional. At the same time, with dark pants, it was hard to see the interest. Komaeda felt butterflies erupt through his stomach as he watched Izuru approach him once more. Without further instructions, Izuru carefully slipped the leather cuffs onto Komaeda’s wrists. “We’re going to do something different. Your mouth is a problem.”

“O-oh?” Komaeada questioned as he tested the cuffs. He moved to the slight right to keep some pressure off of his shoulder. He rechecked the cuffs before humming soft, “I didn’t expect you to know how to-”

Izuru gave him a hard smack across the face, in the same place as the first hit. Komaeda cried out, shifting a little from the sting. “I thought I taught you that lesson.” He murmured. “See? Your mouth is a problem. So. I’m going to gag you.” He held up his tie. “You won’t be able to say any words.”

Komaeda swallowed thickly, “S-so, how will I be able to stop you?”

“You have two options. Can you still wiggle your fingers?” Izuru questioned. Komaeda nodded. “That’s how. Three fingers up, all of this stops.”

“Two for slow, one for good?” Komaeda caught on quickly. “What’s my second option?”

“You blink.” Izuru hummed. “Once for yes, twice for no, three for a full-on stop.”

Komaeda thought over his options. The blinking was going to be the easiest since he tended to grab and pull. He blinked once just to test it out. Izuru hummed as he moved himself to drape over Komaeda’s body, his cologne and natural scent, turned his body into putty. Izuru tenderly cupped the cheek that he had just smacked earlier in a soft caress. The touch was lingered on his skin, sending sparks down into his lower abdomen. The calm gaze didn’t soften, nor show any sort of emotion besides veiled interest. He leaned down, Komaeda could taste his breath before he could feel his tongue.

Izuru was focused, careful,  _ sensual _ . It was slow licks against his mouth, rubbing against his tongue to erase every bit of Komaeda’s taste and replacing it with his own. He nipped at Komaeda’s tongue before slowly pulling away, to suck against Komaeda’s lower lip before giving it a harsh bite that made Komaeda gasp and twitched in earnest. Before he could say anything or think to close his mouth to swallow the shared salvia between the two, Izuru was quick to bring the tie around Komaeda’s head. “Good boy,” Izuru whispered hotly against his ear, his hand stroking down Komaeda’s chest as he unbent himself to stand once more.

Komaeda whimpered behind the gag, feeling exposed and vulnerable to Izuru’s gaze. He could feel himself tremble with excitement and with want. The calm composure that Izuru had only fed into his humiliation that he couldn’t keep quiet during this scene. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the cuff’s ropes, feeling it bite into his skin as he prepared himself for whatever Izuru had in mind.

“Lesson one, you’re going to stay silent.” Izuru hummed. “No noise. No moaning. Nothing.” His gaze lingered on Komaeda. He hazily had to remember that he needed to blink. Satisfied with the answer, Izuru got himself onto the bed bringing one of his hands to Komaeda’s thigh. The touch was so close where his balls were if he just moved a centimeter closer to them. Ignoring the want, he stroked the flesh down to his knee. He cupped the back of it and started to coax him to bend and lift his leg so that he was arched. “Good.” He murmured, running his fingers down his calf. 

Komaeda thought that he understood what Izuru wanted, so he brought his other leg up before he was requested. However, Izuru’s eyes narrowed, his expression sharp, he quickly reached and squeezed Komaeda’s balls. Not tight, not enough to hurt. But it was enough to jolt him and arch his back, wanting to squirm away from the pressure. A moan wanted to tear out from his throat; he reminded himself to be quiet. “Lesson two,” Izuru murmured darkly, making Komaeda squirm. “You obey me. Every command I give. I don’t recall telling you to lift your other leg. Do you?”

Komaeda was about to shake his head but remembered that he needed to blink. He rapidly blinked twice. He waited with bated breath to see what Izuru was going to do. The pressure finally disappeared. Komaeda gasped for air, trying to bite back any noises that were trying to come out. His hands rubbed against the ropes of the cuffs, scraping his skin. 

“Good,” Izuru whispered. The husk of his voice curled a fire low in Komaeda’s belly. Once Izuru had his legs in perfect position, he leaned as far back as he could, as though inspecting. Komaeda made a mental note not to tremble, to stay as still as a statue. He worried that even a quiver would make Izuru turn mean. While that wouldn’t be a bad thing, he could tell that he was already testing his patience.

Izuru nodded and slowly climbed over Komaeda’s body. Nerves burst into butterflies in Komaeda’s stomach as he watched Izuru tower over him. His tied hair was falling to the side. Some of the strands tickled Komaeda’s skin, making him involuntarily shiver. Looking into his lover’s red eyes didn’t help keep his composure. He instinctively tightened his grip around the ropes that were attached to the cuffs. He felt his shoulders and body tense, waiting for whatever Izuru was going to do. His vision was obscured for a moment of just his chest and arms before Izuru leaned back and pulled a bottle of lube.

“The thing is,” Izuru hummed, “is that I don’t know if you deserve this.”

Komaeda panicked at the thought of Izuru was implying to go without the lube. The idea made his body recoil; he felt conflicted on if he should feel arousal, or be terrified that was an option. However, it slowly dawned on him that Izuru wasn’t talking about the lube when Izuru popped the cap off with a practiced flip of his thumb. He poured a bit of the liquid onto his fingers and smeared them together. Not fast enough to warm them up, but experimentally as though he never felt lube before. 

“I have half of the mind to untie the gag, but your mouth was a problem before. You have yet to convince me that you won’t be a brat.” Izuru continued.

Komaeda chewed against the fabric of the tie thoughtfully. His jaw was starting to be sore in a less than pleasurable way, but nothing that he couldn’t handle. The experimentally tugged his hands against the handcuffs. He still could feel his fingers, and his shoulders were only mildly uncomfortable. He weighed the options as best as he could with a mind full of fuzz before deciding to blink once.

“Let me be more clear.” Izuru’s gaze made Komaeda’s dick jump. “Do you want to remain gagged?”

A blink.

“The handcuffs are not a bother as of yet.” 

Komaeda knew a question when he heard one. He blinked.

“Then, I will leave you alone. This is punishment, after all.” Izuru’s voice was like a sweet lull of comfort. He stopped playing with the lube that was on his fingers and slowly brought his finger towards one of Komaeda’s more intimate areas.

He bit at the tie, trying not to let a groan just rip through his vocal cords as he felt Izuru slowly breach him. It felt so strange to have him enter him like this. Despite that, it wasn’t the first time Izuru had done this. The feeling was always going to be strange. Tears pricked against Komaeda’s eyes as he tried to level his breathing. Izuru hummed again, whether it was approval or not, Komaeda couldn’t guess. He gritted his teeth when a second finger suddenly entered after a few moments, and he could feel Izuru gently thrust, not going too rough.

The moment Komaeda relaxed back to the bed, was the moment Izuru decided to change things up. He pulled his fingers out and roughly shoved them back in, causing Komaeda to jolt back, a muffled shout breaking through the gag. Izuru made the same motion again and curled his fingers. Komaeda’s teeth threatened to tear the fabric as he grabbed the ropes with a biting force. A third thrust and a third finger joining the fray and another groan echoed through the room, another shout that could have been. 

“Being quiet seems to be too hard for you,” Izuru said, his voice was dangerously low. It brought another shiver up Komaeda’s spine, his dick twitching helplessly. He involuntarily keened as Izuru pulled his fingers out, causing him to gasp and writhe. Izuru reached over him again, this time to yank on his hair, making him grit his teeth not to cry out again. “Shut. Up.” He murmured the words close to his ear, coating the sensitive flesh with hot breath, his nails digging into Komaeda’s scalp. “You were doing so good.” He let his hand go, allowing his fingernails to get caught in the strands, uncaring that some of the hair was ripping. He then ran his hand through Komaeda’s hair in a casual gesture of affection, almost apologetic if Komaeda thought Izuru could be  _ benevolent _ .

A couple of tears fell from Komaeda’s eyes, but he stared in hazy lust at Izuru, helpless. He swallowed thick as Izuru reached over for the lube. “I think you know where this is going,” Izuru said as he smeared the lube around his dick. “Unless you can find a way to appease me, you don’t get to cum.” God, he wanted to scream. He tightened his grip on the ropes, the cuffs biting into his wrist, staring at Izuru. A single blink. “Let’s see how long you can go.”

Before Komaeda could say anything, Izuru roughly shoved himself in, and without giving him any time to adjust to the feeling, pulled back to thrust again. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep the sounds back as Izuru adjusted Komaeda’s hips for himself, unrelenting in how he was pounding into Komaeda’s body. His lower half ached with the bruising force and power of Izuru’s thrusts. Komaeda knew that he was not going to be able to sit down for quite some time. His toes curled as Izuru adjusted himself once more and thrust against the spot that could make him see stars behind his eyes. Izuru’s grip was going to leave a bruise once this finished. 

He wanted to  _ burst _ . Komaeda weakly tried to position his hips, trying to thrust back, trying to do  _ something _ , but his body was jello. He felt his vision begin to blacken as he chased after the end, but Izuru knew Komaeda’s body better than he did. He gripped at Komaeda’s base, choking off the orgasm and ripping himself away from him, leaving him hollowing and writhing.

Izuru stroked his hands up Komaeda’s trembling legs, stroking his thighs and hips before going back down again. “Good.” He praised, his tone assuring as Komaeda swallowed hard against the gag. His jaw ached, his shoulders were starting to hurt, but he still didn’t want to blink twice yet. He watched as Izuru spread his legs again and then once more shoved himself back. Komaeda scrambled to keep a sane mind, trying not to  _ scream _ as Izuru once more went after him with a punishing force. His dick rammed into him without a care, and Izuru kept him as still as he possibly could, not letting him try to chase the sweet, sweet end that he wanted. Komaeda’s dick  _ ached _ , spitting precum against his stomach as if pleading for Izuru’s mercy.

Izuru wasn’t merciful, not unless Komaeda asked him to be. Komaeda felt himself becoming lost in the sensation, helpless to Izuru’s will. His toes curled and flexed as Izuru once more picked up his hips and changed position. He was kneeling over him and that Komaeda’s knees were bent towards his chest, allowing him to go  _ deeper _ . Komaeda weakly tried to thrust back, trying to swallow Izuru deeper. Deeper. He wanted him to go  _ deeper _ . He wanted this man underneath his skin. He wanted to  _ cum _ .

Izuru reached behind him for the gag. The tie came off with a simple tug, and Izuru tossed it aside. Komaeda sucked a breath in as if he had been suffocating for some time. His lips raw and sore, his jaw aching. He gritted his teeth as Izuru slammed hard into his prostate, stars bursting across his vision as he clawed at the ropes that kept the cuffs and his arms up. “Beg,” Izuru said softly. 

Who was he to deny him? “Plea...please.” Komaeda finally gasped. “Kamukura….kun, please.”

“Please, what?” 

Japanese was hard to formulate, let alone even  _ think _ . Komaeda scrambled for the most straightforward answer. “Cum.” His voice whined high as Izuru slammed into him hard. “Lemme….cum. I promise. I’m good. I’m good.”

“Are you?” Izuru hummed.

Komaeda could only default into a single blink.

“After I finish then,” Izuru hummed, “if you don’t cum after I finish, I may be nice.”

Komaeda blinked once and nodded eagerly. He could do that much, right? He could do that much. Izuru adjusted the position once more, leaning back away from Komaeda so that he could thrust his hips in a rapid piston motion. The sound of their skin and the scent of the sex made everything feel so dizzy and hazy, and Komaeda had to remind himself not to cum. Not to do anything that would make Izuru leave him on the bed, unsatisfied. It didn’t take long for Izuru’s enthusiasm to get the best of him. Komaeda could feel the heat of his cum splash inside of him. He cried out, bringing his face into the inner of his arm, trying to hold on to some sanity. The moment Izuru’s dick softened, he pulled out and placed Komaeda’s legs down, spreading them so that he was once more sitting between his legs. He reached for Komaeda’s dick and started to jerk him off. His grip firm, and wet, and warm. 

Izuru smeared the precum that Komaeda’s head was leaking, helping to keep his grip. “Let go, Komaeda.” With that, Komaeda’s vision  _ blackened. _

He wasn’t aware of the cuffs coming undone and how gentle Izuru was when he gently pulled his arms back to his side. He was dimly conscious when he felt a warm cloth methodically cleaned his stomach, and the inside of his legs. His sweat stuck him to the sheets; his body felt boneless from extrusion. He was on the verge of passing out.

He closed his eyes momentarily but opened them again as a cool water bottle pressed to his cheek. “Can you sit up?” Izuru questioned.

“Haha, worried about me?” Komaeda teased weakly as he slowly pushed himself up into a seated position. His lower legs felt like jelly and his shoulders stiff. He reached for the bottle, hands shaking from the activity. Izuru didn’t let the bottle go, opting to hold it for him as he drank greedily. Now that he got something in his system, his head didn’t feel as fuzzy as it had before. “So, unlike you, Kamukura-kun.” He passed the bottle back.

“It would be a shame to return you to the Warriors of the Hope broken.” Izuru quipped.

“Was that a joke?” Komaeda blinked. “Kamukura-kun, you don’t fail to surprise me.” He groaned as he rolled his shoulders back.

“You’re stiff. I’ll run you a bath, and I’ll work some of the tension out of your shoulders. You could have stopped me if they were hurting you.” Izuru prepared to get off of the bed when Komaeda stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

“They weren’t so bad.” Komaeda protested. “Kamukura-kun had fun, didn’t he?” Izuru hesitated, making Komaeda’s gaze softened. He opened his arms out, not caring that the muscles protested about being stretched. He waited for a moment as Izuru inwardly debated with himself before crawling into Komaeda’s arms. “Before you say something about how ridiculous this is,” Komaeda cut through before Izuru could open his mouth, “you out of everyone should know what happens when a human’s touch starved.” 

“Reading minds, Komaeda?” Izuru deadpanned, “Aren’t I supposed to be the one taking care of you right now?”

“Only if Kamukura-kun wants to.” Komaeda replied, “But I am happy here too. Like this.”

“For a moment, then.” Izuru relented and allowed himself to melt as much as he could into Komaeda’s embrace. “This  _ is  _ ridiculous, though.”

“Shush.”


End file.
